


Fireworks

by artemis_18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_18/pseuds/artemis_18
Summary: E se qualcuno avesse finalmente il coraggio di chiederti di uscire?





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> La mia prima fic, spero possa piacere a qualcuno >.<

Durante una serata di metà dicembre, accadde che un certo schiacciatore della squadra di pallavolo, per la precisione l'asso della Karasuno, si fosse (finalmente) deciso a chiederti di uscire.

E alla fine il grande giorno si era presentato.  
Volevi indossare un bel abito, tanto per scoprire che reazione avrebbe avuto Asahi nel vederti vestita in modo non sportivo, ma alla fine hai optato per jeans e un maglioncino dato che le previsioni indicavano temperature molto basse.  
Un sogghigno ti era scappato al pensiero che avresti avuto una scusa per stringerti un po' di più al tuo accompagnatore.  
Ti eri infilata il cappotto e la sciarpa bianca, i guanti in tasca, la borsa e le raccomandazioni dei tuoi genitori (che non conoscono abbastanza bene in ragazzo per sapere che è lui quello che dovrebbe stare attento a te) ed eri uscita di casa.

Adesso, mentre ti dirigevi verso la stazione, cominciava a sciamare via un po' della sicurezza di prima e a fare spazio a un batticuore irrefrenabile e a pensieri del tutto inutili su come la serata sarebbe potuta andare male.  
Mentre la tua mente formulava invasioni aliene e guerre mondiali, il tuo corpo era già arrivato alla stazione vicino casa tua e luogo di ritrovo per l'appuntamento.  
E lui era lì.  
Appoggiato in piedi ad un pilastro, nonostante la panchina vuota accanto a lui, giocherellava con una ciocca di capelli che per la prima volta da tanto vedevi sciolti sulle sue spalle.  
Il cappotto grigio e la sciarpa rossa rendevano bene con la sua statura e lo facevano apparire molto più carino di quanto già non fosse. Gli occhi castani vagavano inquieti alla ricerca di qualcosa, di te ovviamente, e quando incontrarono i tuoi si illuminarono e il suo viso arrossì visibilmente e, nonostante tutte le accuse di avere la faccia da spacciatore, in quel momento era l'essere più tenero della Terra.  
Gli alzi la mano in segno di saluto e lui si avvicina, rendendoti più evidente la differenza di altezza tra voi.  
t/n: Scusa, sono in ritardo. E non uscirtene con il cliché del "sono appena arrivato"  
A: Non fa niente.  
Vi scambiate due sorrisini imbarazzati.  
t/n: Allora dove mi porti?  
A: Hai richieste particolari?  
Scuoti la testa.  
A: Allora ti va se andiamo al cinema e poi a mangiare la pizza?  
t/n: Ottimo.  
Gli sorridi e insieme andate verso il binario dove stava per arrivare il vostro treno.  
Durante il tragitto non c'era modo di parlare per l'affollamento del mezzo. Una volta scesi e usciti dalla stazione di arrivo, lo fermi afferrandolo per il braccio.  
A: Cosa?  
t/n: Mi sembri sovrappensiero. Se c'è qualcosa che non va dimmelo. Non voglio risultare noiosa.  
A: Noiosa!? Per niente! È che in realtà sono un po' in imbarazzo e non so cosa si fa di preciso ad un appuntamento.  
Si massaggiò la nuca con fare impacciato  
t/n: Non lo so nemmeno io, ma credo che la cosa importante sia conoscersi meglio e creare dei ricordi.  
A: Allora dovremmo come minimo fare una foto.  
Estrasse il telefono dalla tasca dei pantaloni e te lo passò.  
t/n: Dovresti farla tu, altrimenti la tua testa non entrerà nell'obbiettivo.  
Prese il cellulare con una mano e con l'altro braccio ti cinse le spalle e una scarica elettrica ti attraversa la schiena facendo accellerare il tuo cuore.  
A: Fatto! Ora possiamo andare, ma il film comincia tra mezz'ora. Che vuoi fare nel frattempo?  
t/n: Che ne dici di una cioccolata? Oppure stai seguendo una dieta da atleta?  
A: La cioccolata va benissimo, basta non dirlo a Daichi.  
E vi dirigete ad un locale vicino al cinema.  
Mentre eravate seduti, avete parlato del più e del meno: della sua squadra e della tua famiglia, di un cane che era passato fuori dalla vetrina del bar e di come avreste passato le vacanze di Natale e infine del film che avreste visto di lì a poco. In contemporanea avrebbero dato un film d'animazione, un horror, un film romantico e uno della Marvel  
A: A te la scelta  
Il film di animazione sarebbe stato carino se aveste avuto un fratellino minore a disposizione per camuffare il vostro interesse e non ci tenevi a stare insonne per settimane per via dell'horror.  
t/n: Ti deluderebbe se una ragazza trovasse più interessante un film degli Avengers piuttosto che un mieloso e prevedibile film d'amore?  
A: Al contrario. Sarebbe una ragazza fighissima.  
t/n: Meno male che esistono ragazzi che la pensano come te. Allora è deciso, ma non essere geloso se sbavo dietro a Capitan America.  
A:E tu non essere gelosa se vado dietro a Tony Stark.  
t/n:Compromesso più che giusto.  
Il tempo era passato ed era già ora del film.  
Al momento dell'acquisto del biglietto volevi pagare la tua parte, ma sua mano grande ti aveva fermato dal rovistare nel soqquadro della tua borsa e ti aveva offerto il biglietto.  
Mentre eravate in fila in attesa che aprissero la sala, vedesti i suoi occhi strabuzzarsi guardando le persone davanti a voi.  
t/n: Che succede?  
A: Daichi e Suga!  
t/n: Dove?  
A: In fila, davanti a noi. Non che sia un problema che abbiano il loro appuntamento, ma...  
Spalanchi la bocca.  
t/n: Appuntamento!? Intendi dire che quei due stanno insieme?  
Asahi annuì.  
A: Da bravi genitori quali sono. Il problema vero è che non ho detto a nessuno dei due del nostro appuntamento e se lo vengono a scoprire così mi prenderanno in girò fino alla pensione.  
t/n: Wow, non sapevo fosse così imbarazzante uscire con me.  
Sapevi che non era quello che intendeva dire, ma un po' ti divertivi a farlo entrare nel panico. ^_^  
Vi allontanate di nascosto verso il bar del cinema per prendere da bere e, quando le porte della sala si aprono cercate i posti più lontani dalla famigerata coppietta.  
Durante la pubblicità noti delle ragazze, qualche posto più a destra, che guardano interessate Asahi.  
t/n: Hai delle ammiratrici.  
Lo prendi in giro, indicando con un cenno le due ragazze.  
A: Non credo stiano guardando me. E anche se così fosse non mi importerebbe. C'è un motivo se sono qui con te.  
Si era fatto serio e questo ti imbarazzava, ma ti rendeva anche così felice che avresti potuto volare.  
Il film comincia e vi concentrate su di esso.  
Non era il contesto giusto, dato il film, ma un appuntamento al cinema richiede il tenersi per mano sul bracciolo della poltrona.  
All'inizio sei un po' imbarazzata, ma ti rendi conto che se non ti dai una mossa tu l'occasione volerà via.  
Quindi molto lentamente sposti il braccio verso quello di Asahi e trovi la sua mano e intrecci le dita con le sue.  
Lui si gira e ti fissa sbalordito. Le sue dita tremano o forse sono le tue.  
Una vampata di calore si approfitta della tua faccia e non vedi bene il viso di lui accanto a te per via dell'oscurità, ma puoi scommettere che il suo volto sia rosso quanto il tuo.  
Torni con gli occhi allo schermo, ma la tua mente è bianca se non per quel piacevole calore che penetra dalla punta delle tue dita. I titoli di coda scorrono e le vostre mani si sciolgono.  
Prima di uscire vai in bagno a lavarti la faccia. Per fortuna non porti trucco o forse dovresti? Forse avresti dovuto indossare quel vestito e forse avresti dovuto scegliere il film in modo più femminile e forse lui aveva solo cercato di non offenderti ma in realtà era rimasto deluso.  
Ti dai una pacca sulle guance e ti dici "basta! Se ne è deluso, non usciremo più, per ora godiamoci il resto della serata."  
Quando esci senti delle voci.  
???:Allora il piccolo corvo ha finalmente spiccato il volo.  
A: Smettila! Sei imbarazzante e poi non dovresti parlare proprio tu. Se l'altro giorno nello spogliatoio fosse entrato qualcun altro al posto mio sarebbe rimasto traumatizzato.  
???: Su, dai. Non fare il bambino, era solo qualche bacetto innocente.  
Ti avvicini e vedi accanto ad Asahi altri due ragazzi, uno con i capelli chiari e un neo sotto l'occhio con un sogghigno compiaciuto sul volto e l'altro con i capelli scuri, poco più alto del suo compagno, visibilmente imbarazzato.  
Il moro parlò.  
???: Koushi, Asahi ha ragione. Immagina se Hinata o Kageyama fossero entrati in quel momento. Avremmo dovuto pagare loro un anno di psicanalista.  
S: Dadchi torna in azione!  
Ti avvicini e saluti i nuovi arrivati.  
A: Bene, si è fatto tardi. Andiamo a cena?  
D: Ci vediamo Asahi.  
S: Mi raccomando proteggetevi bene... dal freddo.  
Non intendeva affatto il freddo, ma non ci fai caso: i soliti scherzi tra amici.

Fuori dal cinema comincia a fioccare e tu sguinzagli i tuoi guanti.  
t/n: Era da un po' che non nevicava. È bellissima.  
A: Pensavo...  
t/n: A cosa?  
A: Al fatto che magari potremmo... sc-scambiarci i numeri di telefono. Sai, per gli auguri di Natale e cose così. O, se non ti da fastidio, potremmo sentirci di tanto in tanto, solo...  
Era di nuovo nervoso e questo ti faceva un po' ridere. Nessuno si era mai comportato così con te.  
Di solito i ragazzi ti trattavano come uno di loro, il che poteva essere vantaggioso qualche volta ma per il resto era un pochino triste.  
Adoravi Asahi e per quanto ti stessi sforzando di fartene una ragione nel caso in cui l'aveste finita lí, sapevi che in fondo ti si sarebbe spezzato il cuore.  
t/n: Certo che non mi dà fastidio. C'è un motivo se sono qui con te.  
A: Mi fa piacere. Bene. Allora andiamo?  
t/n: Andiamo.  
Nel tragitto noti che continuava a sfregarsi le mani per il freddo e un'idea folle e incalzante ti passa per la testa.  
t/n: Asahi, metti la tua mano destra in tasca.  
Il ragazzo obbedì.  
A: E la sinistra?  
Non rispondi ma ti togli un guanto e poi gli afferri la mano libera.  
Lui ti fissa sbigottito inizialmente ma poi ti sorride. Il sorriso più bello e dolce che potesse esserci sulla Terra e quasi ti sciogli come la neve al contatto con la tua pelle.  
Gli sorridi a tua volta, cercando di non far capire che sei tu ad essere nervosa questa volta.

A: Eccoci.  
Passate il resto della serata a chiacchierare amichevolmente e parlate di questo e questo e questo.  
Erano già le 11:30 di sera e lui ti stava accompagnando a casa.  
t/n: È stata una serata bellissima.  
A: Anche per me. Spero di ripetere, se a te fa piacere.  
t/n: Mi piacerebbe moltissimo. È stato bello stare in tua compagnia.  
A: Anche per me.  
Era esitante.  
Nel frattempo eravate arrivati quasi davanti casa tua.  
Decidi di concludere quella serata con un finale di fuochi d'artificio.  
t/n: Asahi?  
A: mh?  
Lo tiri per il colletto del cappotto e avvicini il tuo viso al suo.  
Ecco i fuochi d'artificio!  
Il tuo primo bacio.  
Il suo primo bacio.  
Impacciato e sbilenco, ma allo stesso tempo bellissimo e dolcissimo.  
Il primo ma di sicuro non l'ultimo.


End file.
